Epic Kisses
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Kisses through the years with Amara and Michelle. Haruka X Michiru Slash.
1. Innocent Kisses

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! I'm here with my first Sailor Moon fan fiction for you! 

**Just a forewarning**: Some of the chapters in this story might be short, others long...it just depends on the situation.

I hope you like it!

And for those of you anxiously waiting, I will have the next chapter of **The Unexpected Power of the Future Power of Three** up tonight sometime, as it's almost complete! I promise!

* * *

Epic Kisses

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 1: Innocent Kiss**

A six-year-old Amara Tenoh was walking over to her best friend Michelle Kaioh's house. They'd met when they were in Kindergarten and were inseparable ever since. Their mothers practically had to pull them apart to get them to come home (actually, they probably had to sometimes).

They liked the same toys, drew the same animals, liked the same snacks…hated the same foods. They even liked the same boy for a while.

A while ago, both of their mothers made rules that they could only go see each other on weekends because, well, since it was nearly impossible to get the other to come home, it was just easier since they wanted to stay the night. Today Amara just felt like being there and playing with her, despite the fact that it was a Thursday afternoon.

Being the tomboy that she was, Amara had never liked wearing dresses, or skirts, or frilly, laced tops…basically anything _girly_. Michelle, on the other hand, had always liked dressing up. Whenever she saw her, Amara always commented on how pretty she looked (even though she would _never_ be caught wearing the things Michelle did).

She was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt with a race car on it and black tennis shoes. It was her dream to be a racer when she grew up.

When Amara caught her first glimpse of Michelle that afternoon, she stopped dead in her tracks. She was wearing a light pink dress that came down to almost her feet. In her sea-green hair were white flowered clips, with streaks of pink ribbon attached for added appearance. On her feet she had little white high heels with flowers. Amara hadn't realized how long she'd been standing there until a light breeze ruffled her short sandy-yellow hair.

Finally coming out of her trance, Amara walked over to her friend who was randomly picking flowers from her mother's garden.

"Hi Michelle." Amara said, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned to face her.

"Hi. How are you?" Michelle asked. "Hey are you okay?" She asked as the only thing her friend could do was stare at her.

"Um…yeah. I'm fine. You look very pretty today." She said, causing her friend to turn a light shade of pink.

"Thank you. Here, these are for you." Michelle told her handing her the small bouquet of flowers.

"Huh? Michelle, what are these for?" Amara asked curiously. She sat down in the soft green grass next to her.

Without saying a word, Michelle moved closer to her friend and quickly kissed her. Now Amara, clearly stunned, didn't quite know how to react as her face went a darker shade of pink than Michelle's.

"Um…what was that for?" She asked as she placed her hand in Michelle's. Michelle stood up and pulled her friend up with her.

"Shhh…don't tell!" That was all Michelle said as they went over to play tag in the back yard.

The woman who watched from the kitchen window knew something had to be done about this friendship. This couldn't continue…

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? Who was watching through the window? What will happen because of it? **Stay tuned.**

Please R&R and tell me if you liked it.

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	2. A Love that Knows No Bounds

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! I'm here with chapter 2 my first Sailor Moon fan fiction fic!

**Just a forewarning**: Some of the chapters in this story might be short, others long...it just depends on the situation.

**Important:** The underlined names separate different scenes between the two of them.

I know some of you might say the chapter has no kissing in it, but there's a reason for that. Don't worry. That reason might be why I'm going to raise the rating of this story. **(Winks)**

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Epic Kisses

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 2: A Love that Knows No Bounds**

_~Seven years later~_

Michelle

Michelle sat in her bedroom, her head filled with memories of years ago.

She never forgot about Amara, even after all the years that passed. After she left that day, her mother came outside and said that she couldn't play with Amara anymore. When Michelle asked why all her mother said was that she was a bad influence on her.

She and her mother moved across town a month later. She went to a new school, even made new friends, but it seemed nothing could fill the hole in her heart. It ached every time she thought about it.

Her mother seemed to think it was for the best if she never had any contact with Amara whatsoever, but she'd never thought so. She was only six-years-old when it happened. Little kids played, for Heaven's sake! Big deal!

It didn't mean anything…well, not then anyway. It meant everything to her now.

If she could only see her once more…

_'Oh, who am I kidding?'_ She thought as she lay on her bed. _'She probably thought I was crazy when I did that. We were so young. She probably doesn't even remember me now.'_

She sat up, opened the top drawer of her nightstand, and dug in the back until she found what she was desperately looking for. The only thing she had that proved Amara wasn't someone she made up (as her shrink kindly put it) to ease her loneliness. She found the picture of her and took it out, her hands trembling.

Michelle figured, Amara probably went to the high school where she used to live. Her mother was away on business for the weekend and Michelle's smile couldn't get any wider. She'd pack a bag. Grab her bike and go to see if her best childhood friend remembered her.

She had to try. Michelle didn't think she could take wondering any longer. She always wondered if Amara remembered her, thought about her, couldn't concentrate because she was too preoccupied with someone…the way she was.

Even if Amara had a boyfriend now, she could at least see if she remembered her…hopefully she wouldn't get her heart broken.

* * *

Amara

Amara walked into her bedroom, dropped her backpack at the foot of her bed, and closed her binds. After which she changed her shirt and lay across her bed.

Steve, her current boyfriend, was such an idiot! Even she could kick his butt in the motor cars down at the arcade, but then again, anyone probably could. He was just so slow.

"Michelle wasn't slow…" She said out loud.

_'Wait, Michelle? Michelle Kaioh? I haven't seen or heard from her in ages. I wonder how she's doing.'_ In truth, Amara couldn't go a single day without thinking about her, at least, once.

She just couldn't forget about the last day she spent with her. Her pink dress, her sea-green hair, those pink ribbons flowing in the light breeze…and those soft lips. That swift, shy kiss was what kept her heart pounding all these years.

She missed her so much. She dreamt about her more often than she'd like to admit to herself, but she couldn't help it. There was just something about her.

When Amara's mother told her they'd moved she knew she cried a day straight over it. She'd had a boyfriend before Steve, but he wasn't right for her. _'Come to think of it, neither is Steve.'_ She thought.

She rolled over on her stomach and put her head on the floor facing her bed. She shined the flashlight she always kept near her underneath until she found an old shoebox. Smiling, Amara pulled it out from underneath and set it on her bed beside her. Sitting up, she brushed the dust off the lid and opened it. There were many childhood trinkets in there, but the only thing she wanted was the picture on the very top.

She picked up Michelle's picture and wondered how long it would be until she saw her again or if she ever would. It was taken so long ago. She wondered if she would recognize Michelle after all these years. Would Michelle recognize her? Did she ever think of her?

"Amara, dinner!" She heard her mother call.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." She said as she slid the box back under her bed, hid Michelle's picture under her pillow, and went down to dinner.

* * *

Michelle

In a spare backpack, she packed two days worth of clean clothes and a little food as it was a ways across town to where Amara lived. Possibly the most important thing was Amara's picture that she folded and stuffed in her sock.

She went to get her bike out of the shop and noticed it was locked. Sighing, she went next door to ask the neighbor's son to pick the lock. He was always the one who was getting into the principal's office after hours and changing things around. They were good friends, so she was pretty sure he'd help her.

"Mitch!" She said walking over.

"Yeah, what do you need?" He asked. Most of the time, when she came to see him she needed a favor. Not that he complained as he was happy to help.

"My mom locked the garage when she left and I need my bike. Could you help me out, please?" She asked. He grabbed the smallest pick.

"Sure, where's it at again?" He followed her around to the back of the house. Once he picked the lock and she got inside to get her bike, Mitch noticed her backpack.

"Going somewhere?" He asked. Stepping on the pedals, she froze.

"Uh, why do you ask?" She said, slightly nervous.

"Backpack."

"Oh. Yeah, just for the weekend. I need to go see someone."

"That girl that you moved away from seven years ago?" He asked. She sighed. Why was he always so intrusive?

"I didn't want to move. How do you know about that anyway?" She asked, stepping down off her bike and sitting beside him on the concrete.

"Parents talk. Well, you should get going while it's still daylight." Mitch told her standing as he pulled her up with him.

"Yeah, guess so. Hey, you're not gonna tell, are you?"

"Nope, lips sealed." He said walking her bike out to her and locking the garage again. "I can tell you really miss her."

"Yeah, before I moved we were best friends and I guess I'm just curious of she still thinks of us that way." Michelle said as she got on her bike.

"Oh, better not forget this." He said handing her backpack to her. She slipped it over one shoulder. "You know, if you put it on your back completely you'll have better control." She removed one arm and Mitch helped her put her other arm in.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I hope you have a safe trip."

"Okay." Michelle said as she sped off down the street.

_'I can't wait to see your face, Amara.'_ Michelle thought.

* * *

Amara

Amara went upstairs after dinner and finished the homework that was due on Monday. '_Teachers give way too much anymore. Don't they have better things to do than grade papers?'_ A half hour passed and her homework was in her backpack.

She went and took a shower. Upon returning, she dressed in a light top and boxers and climbed into bed. She pulled Michelle's picture out from under her pillow and looked at it until she fell asleep about fifteen minutes later.

* * *

Michelle

Her legs were becoming stiff and incredibly sore. Michelle knew it was just a few more blocks. She could see the porch light of the small house still a ways away.

She stopped at a crosswalk and checked her watch. 2:15 A.M. Had she really been riding for that long? It sure didn't seem like it although the moon was high by now. The wind picked up so she pulled the hood of her jacket over her head.

Her hope was burning bright in her heart, but she was also a bit scared as well as she started down again. What if Amara had forgotten her? What if she hated her for leaving? All these questions swirled in her head as she slowed to a stop in front of the house. She stepped down and walked her bike over and hid it in the bushes.

As she walked over to the window of Amara's second-floor room, Michelle's entire body was shaking. Part of her wanted to just forget this idea and run, but the other part, the part that ached in her heart pushed her forward.

Her sea-green hair flew in the light breeze as she found the window. Finding a few small pebbles that she knew wouldn't crack or break the glass, Michelle began chucking them at the window, hoping against everything that Amara still slept there…

* * *

Amara

Rolling over in bed, a sound caught Amara's ears. She rolled over, looked at her digital clock on her nightstand. Seeing that it was 3:13 A.M. she dismissed it almost immediately as either a dream or the local party kids causing havoc late at night. She rolled back over and she heard it again.

Amara sat up in bed and listened, now curious. There it was again! Sounded like something small, something hard. It was coming from her window.

Pushing the covers back, Amara swung her legs over the edge, walked over to her bedroom window, and was shocked by who was there...

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? How will they react after all those years? What will happen? **Stay tuned.**

Please R&R and tell me if you liked it.

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	3. Tears of Her Angel

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! I'm finally back with chapter 3! SO SORRY for the loooooooooong wait! I've had the worst case of writer's block ever with this story. I hope my readers/reviewers haven't abandoned me!

Chapter 1 **thanks to**: smexxi lexxi 101, Rin314, petiyaka, DavisJes

Chapter 2 **thanks to**: J. Mendi, petiyaka, SisCo Kid, Ryoko05, LaCazadora, LitaDelacour, mcr rox, Rin314, ScaramoucheFigaro17, DavisJes

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Epic Kisses

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 3: Tears of Her Angel**

Amara thought she was dreaming. But there – in a bright yellow coat and sweats – stood her long-lost childhood friend. She quickly and quietly opened her window.

Her voice was soft, "M – Michelle?" she asked. All Michelle could do was nod at a loss for words. "Stay there. I'll be right down."

Throwing on a pair of loose sweats and a jacket, Amara carefully made her way downstairs and out the back door. Michelle, remembering the spot from childhood games, was waiting on the steps.

Michelle couldn't believe where she was. Looking out into the yard, she saw the swings they used to play on for hours…an old tree house that had seen better days. She didn't even notice Amara until she laid her hand on her shoulder.

Michelle looked toward her, her eyes wondering.

"Why, why are you here?" Amara asked. "I thought you'd forgotten about me after all this time," a light breeze ruffled her light sandy-blonde hair.

"I just – I wanted to see you," Michelle told her. "It's been a while. Amara," she said.

"Yeah, so what is it?" she asked, her voice suddenly slightly cold.

"Are you angry with me…for leaving?" she asked. Amara said nothing. "I had no say in it, you know."

Amara walked down to the sidewalk. "Th – that doesn't matter! You could've called, or wrote, or - or…" Amara said.

She was so caught up in old scars that she didn't notice anything until she heard…crying? _I made her cry…me? She's the one who left me, so why would she…be…_ Amara realized that what she said wasn't wrong, but it might've been the wrong way to say it.

She went back over and sat beside her taking her hand. "You know, it's kinda chilly tonight. Come on, let's go inside."

"But what about your mother?" she asked, as the two stood up, walking up the steps to the screen door.

"Ah, she's a heavy sleeper. She won't know," Amara told her leading her inside.

"What time is it anyway?" Michelle asked curiously as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Uh, about three."

"In the morning?" Michelle asked, shocked that she'd been riding for that long.

Amara laughed, turning on the stove light and opening the fridge. She took out two bottles of water and walked over to sit beside her. "Here," she handed it to her.

"Thanks," she said as she unscrewed the lid, draining a little over half and recapped it. "I know you're mad, but please just listen, okay?"

"I'm not mad…well, not at you," she said, draining her bottle. "I guess I'm just shocked. Hey, what is it?" she asked upon seeing tears fall onto the wooden table.

Michelle reached down and pulled something out of her sock, handing it to Amara.

She heard a low whistle. "Wow. This is old. I can't believe you kept it after all these years…"

"I just had to know if you remembered me. The way we used to be," she said, wiping her eyes.

Amara locked eyes with her grabbing one hand. "Michelle, of course I remember you. How could I forget?"

"I just thought after all these years," Michelle said, yawning.

"No, but that can wait. We should both get some sleep."

"Yeah, so do you want to grab a pillow and a blanket for me?"

"Why? You're not sleeping down here. You're skin's ice-cold," Amara said grabbing her wrist. "You'll just love my electric blanket," she told her smirking. Amara stood walking over to the stove. Michelle went to move, but it only caused her pain. Turing off the light, she walked back over. "Stiff?"

"Yeah – ow," she exclaimed as she tried to get up. Amara turned around. "What are you doing?"

"Here, I'll carry you, climb on."

"Oh Amara, really I couldn't."

"Okay then," she said turning around to face her, "Wrap your hands around my neck."

"You're not gonna quit are you?"

"Nope," she exclaimed laughing. Michelle took hold around her neck and Amara lifted her with ease, _almost too much,_ Michelle thought and carried her upstairs to her room, sitting her on her bed.

"Wait, don't leave," Michelle said as Amara stood up.

"I'm not going anywhere. What's wrong?" she asked as she closed her door and walked back over to sit beside her.

"I don't know. It's not like I've never been away from home. My mom doesn't even know I came over here."

"Wait, won't she notice in the morning?" Amara asked curiously.

"No, she's gone on a business trip for the weekend. That was the only way I could get over here, knowing she's gone."

Amara walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, handing them to her, "Here, you'll probably feel better once you're out of those cold clothes. I'll just be over here. I won't look, I swear," she said as she went and undressed by the side of her bed.

"Amara," she joked as she slipped out of her clothes and into what Amara handed her.

Michelle looked at her. She looked cute with her hands over her eyes. She walked over to her and pulled her hand from her face.

"I'm done," Michelle said sitting on the bed.

Amara couldn't believe how beautiful her friend had grown to be. Her aqua hair was tied up in a ponytail, tendrils hung by her ears. The clothes Amara had lent her hung loosely about her. Something about her. The more Amara looked at Michelle, the more she realized she wished she could feel her lips brush against hers, ever-so-briefly.

The next thing Amara knew, she was sitting beside Michelle with no recollection how she'd gotten there.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Michelle asked holding her hand. A light unconscious blush colored Amara's cheeks.

"I – I was just thinking about the last time we saw each other," Michelle looked her in the eye.

Michelle took Amara's face in her hands. "When I kissed you?"

"Uh – yes," she stuttered. The touch of her hands drove Amara insane. She was thinking things she knew she never should be thinking. Private things, dirty things.

"Did you like it?" she asked – Amara thought – seductively.

"No one else will know," Amara asked shyly.

"Just us."

"Yes, in fact, I wished I could've said goodbye to you," Amara admitted laying her hand on top of Michelle's on her bed.

"Me too."

"What exactly happened after you got home that day?" Amara asked, sliding up to the pillows. Michelle followed.

"More than I thought ever would. You see, we weren't as alone as we thought we were. My mother was watching through our kitchen window as she was washing dishes," Michelle said with a yawn.

Amara sat up. "So she never gave you any sort of warning?"

"No, she just said she didn't want me to play with you anymore. I didn't understand why. I mean, I'd seen her kiss men and she didn't have a problem with it, so…" Michelle was now sitting with her arm on her friend's shoulder, noticing how warm her skin was. "Amara, are you okay? Are you sick? I could re-open your window if you're too warm," she offered scooting toward the edge of the bed.

"No, Michelle I'm fine, really," Amara tried to assure her as she held her wrist lightly.

"Okay…if you're sure," she resumed her spot. "Then what is it?"

"You wouldn't believe me. Probably tease me."

"No I won't. It's got you upset," she said rubbing her arm, unknowingly making Amara feel worse. "Tell me. Is it me?"

Amara hesitated. "Yes."

"Oh, I'll just leave then. I've got my answer anyway," Michelle answered, standing suddenly. Amara swung her legs over toward Michelle grabbing her hand.

"No, it's not like that. Please don't go. Not again," she seemed to plead. Michelle turned toward her. "Michelle, I've missed you – so much it hurts. So much that I've tried to drown out every little memory. Except that day – that day seems etched into my memory. It's a part of me. You didn't do anything wrong. I just can't seem to get anything right, even with you here."

"The day we moved, I spent an hour staring out my bedroom window. I could see straight into your room. You looked so – enlightened – so happy and I found that hard to believe. I wondered how such a small gesture made that big of an impact. Not in those terms for being so young, of course," Michelle said, sitting back beside her. "But along those lines."

Amara stared into the aqua-haired girl's young, vivid eyes. She couldn't help being drawn to her. Her face was smooth and soft and before she knew it, Amara held Michelle's face in her hands. Something involuntary leapt at her heart, made it hard for her to take a breath. In an instant, she was aware of her movements and dropped her hands to her lap, quickly looking down embarrassed.

"Michelle, I'm sorry. I almost – I almost…" she stuttered as Michelle lifted her chin with her hand.

"Almost what?" she breathed, bringing their faces closer. Michelle brushed her hand onto her cheek. "What were you going to do, Amara?"

Her eyes, they were so soft, pleading. And her hand… "I – it was nothing," Amara sad quickly, standing and walking over mirror, unknown to her, Michelle followed. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail, capturing the band around her wrist before grabbing her friend's hand in encouragement.

"No, it wasn't nothing, Amara. I know it was something," Michelle stated as Amara turned to face her, eyes on her socking-clad feet.

Amara felt . . . confused. Everything she'd learned in school about boys vs. girls had always been there. Boys were supposed to love girls. Girls were supposed to fall in love with boys. It was just different with Michelle. Amara couldn't say it really love – like the forever love – but love was there. And part of her wanted to see if Michelle felt it too.

Michelle's eyes locked with her friend's. She'd come so far and was so sore from riding her bike, but she had the answer she wanted. The answer she needed. Somehow she knew what was on Amara's mind – maybe because it was on hers too – but she wanted to wait for her.

Waiting patiently for a answer, Michelle's eyes darted to a pictured taped below the mirror. It was Amara leaning against a dirt bike, dressed in full attire and a raven-haired guy with an arm around her. She could tell it was a self portrait as the angle was off by a lot, capturing more of the dirt path than them.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Michelle finally asked breaking the silence.

Amara turned around, seeing what she was staring at. She picked up the photo. She sighed. "Yeah, but there's always something new about him that I can't stand no matter where we go." She tore the photo in half, putting her half on the dresser while she tore the other into tiny pieces and dumped them in the garbage. She smiled, picking up the half and handing it to her friend.

"What's this for?" Michelle asked.

"It's a gift. Keep it. I don't know when I'll see you again."

"Okay, but what were you going to say?" She really hated to push and though she was curious, if Amara didn't want to discuss it any more she'd drop it.

"Just between us?" she asked as she took Michelle's hand and led her back over to sit on the bed.

"Yes. What is it?"

"Shhh," the tomboy pressed a finger to her lips and her friend nodded. Gently, carefully, Amara leaned in and kissed her. It was quick, but it wasn't dissatisfying, though neither young teen understood why it wasn't.

Something clicked inside both of them. It wasn't a physical urge – per se, though they both could feel that pull.

Michelle leaned into Amara's shoulder, yawning, as she wrapped her arms around her. She felt so comfortable. "Maybe he isn't the one for you," Michelle said.

"Who?" she asked puzzled.

"Your boyfriend. Maybe you're waiting for someone else to take your breath away."

She smiled. "Well, if that's true I think I'm done waiting."

"You gonna dump him?" Michelle asked as she climbed into her friend's bed. "Ohhh, yes! Warmth!"

She laughed. "You're funny. I never noticed that before." Amara laid beside her.

Michelle smiled. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"I know, but I'd love to learn," she said, brushing Michelle's hair from her face.

She giggled a bit. "I want to know about you too. Over time of course."

Amara nodded, groggily. She'd been up for way too long. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? What will happen? Will Michelle's mother find out? If so, how will she react? **Stay tuned.**

Please R&R and tell me if you liked it.

Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell


	4. What's so wrong with this?

**Author's Note**: Hi everyone! I'm finally back with chapter 4! I've had the worst case of writer's block ever with this story. I hope my readers/reviewers haven't abandoned me!

Chapter 3 **thanks to**: That70sshowlova, SangLune, petiyaka

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Epic Kisses

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 4: What's so wrong with this?**

Movement on her chest awoke her. At first she wondered who is was, but upon hearing the dreamy sigh, Amara smiled and opened her eyes to see Michelle's head on her chest. The event of last night came back to her in a whirlwind. Her head felt hazy.

She wrapped her arms around her, causing her friend to stir slightly, opening her eyes. "Morning," she whispered, her voice soft with needed sleep.

Amara smiled. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" she asked pushing the covers back a bit more.

She nodded. "Yes, but I didn't think I would, being away from home," she admitted.

Amara sat up against the pillows and repositioned her friend against her. She sighed. Something about this felt right. And not right as in a test answer.

Michelle rested a hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

"Huh?"

"You seem distant. Thinking about your boyfriend?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Then what is it?" Michelle asked.

She bit her lip. She felt very content and, for Amara Tenoh, that was quite odd. Usually racing dirt bikes or doing something that related to guys could only make her feel this…elated, this happy. In truth, it scared her, but she didn't want to let on.

Yet she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and how perfect it had been.

Absentmindedly, her fingers brushed her now chapped lips. Michelle noticed this and grabbed her hand. "Are you afraid?"

She turned her head, shocked that she'd seen her. "Of what? A kiss is a kiss. They can mean many things." She answered quickly in an attempt to believe it herself. "We're friends, right? Even after all that time?"

Michelle stretched. "Yes. And, like you, I see nothing wrong with two friends and an innocent kiss…"

Amara sighed. This was going to be complicated. She'd dreamt about it over and over. But she—she wasn't like that. She—she couldn't be, could she? She had a boyfriend but being as she always managed to find something…repulsive about him Amara was sure that wouldn't last long.

Amara uncovered herself and stood upon hearing footsteps. She walked over to the door and pressed a finger to her lips before continuing, Michelle nodded and the knob turned to reveal a woman in her early to mid 40s wearing a white robe and towel on her head. Quickly, Michelle slipped out of bed, hidden behind Amara so she couldn't see her, and sat on the end of her bed.

"Mom?" Amara asked. "You're up early."

She smiled. "I have a business meeting early this afternoon. Do you have a friend over? Whose bike I in the bushes?"

Amara blushed a bit, gesturing to Michelle who came to stand beside her.

"Hi Ms. Tenoh," she greeted. "How are you?"

"Fine. It's great to see you!" she said. Then she bit her lip. "I'll say it's safe to say your mother doesn't know you're here?"

"Well, uh…" she stuttered.

Amara wrapped an arm around her, looking into her eyes with reassurance, quickly answering. "No, she has no idea." She sighed. "Apparently, she still hates me."

"I don't think it's you she hates," her mother chimed in. "It's probably more that she never wanted it to happen again."

Michelle clung to her friend. "So," she gulped, "so are you l-like that too?"

Gently, the woman grabbed her arm. "I'll admit I'm not keen on it, but if she's happy then I am too. Sweetie, you'll be safe here."

She smiled in relief. "Good. Not saying my mother won't do anything and everything to stop it."

"Oh, I know she will," Amara said. "But it'll be okay. I promise."

Her mother walked out. "Oh by the way, Steve called. He'll be here at two," she called from her bedroom before closing the door.

Amara sighed. "Oh yeah, that's right. We're supposed to race bikes on the track today."

Michele unwound herself from Amara and sat on her bed. "Can I come and watch?" she asked, while digging in her bag at the foot of the bed for clean clothes.

Amara turned around from her dresser. "Sure, I guess it won't hurt anything."

"You're saying that like you don't want me there," she said disheartened. "Do you or not?"

Amara picked up the clean towel from the floor before sitting beside her friend. "I do," she said, taking her hand, "but he's got a nasty reputation of beating girls, so its better that you're 'just a friend' for now. I don't want you to get hurt."

Michelle's mouth dropped slightly. "But if he's got that kinda rep then why…?"

She scoffed. "You think any other guys will race dirt bakes with girls?"

Michelle smiled, resting her head on her friend's shoulder. "I would and I don't even like racing that much."

Amara smiled. "Maybe you could ride with me sometime."

"I'd like that."

Amara stood, handing her the towel. "Here, your muscles must still be a little stiff. Go take a nice hot shower," she said handing her clean clothes, "while I get ready for the day."

"Um, o-kay? Thanks! Which door is the bathroom?"

Amara chuckled. "Turn left and go down two doors," she answered as she opened the door.

She smiled, brushing her aqua hair over her shoulder and walking out.

Amara sighed. Her friend really had matured into a beautiful teen as had she. She only hoped it wouldn't get bad. Especially with her mother, but Amara knew, somehow, it would.

She discarded her pajamas, throwing them into the pile at the far end of the room and throwing on a pair of dark jeans and a cream colored tank top over an off white bra.

Fifteen minutes later, Michelle walked in, dressed with her hair still slightly damp and pulled back into a loose bun. Amara, who was standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair, stopped and dropped the brush, stunned by her appearance. She would've dropped the brush if Michelle hadn't walked up behind her and caught it.

The sound of the quiet girl giggling sent the tomboy's heart flutter within her chest. "May I?" Michelle asked, sweeping her fingers through her friend's short sandy-blonde locks.

"Uh…uh huh." That was all she could muster as she stared at her friend's attire through the mirror.

She was dressed in a lacey while v-necked top with hearts and a jean skirt with white ankle socks and tennis shoes. Amara smirked, feeling the brush graze her scalp over and over. It was like she wore the outfit—packed it—just for her.

"You wore that for me, didn't you?" Amara asked.

"What? This outfit?" she blushed. "Yeah, kinda. I remembered that day and how much you said you liked me in girly clothes."

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't care for them?"

She shrugged, placing the brush on the dresser. "Sometimes, though not particularly."

Amara turned around. "Well, I'm glad you did."

A second later, she heard the front door open. "Hey, Mar! Where you at?"

Amara sighed. "Such an idiot!"

Michelle laughed.

"I'm up here!"

Hearing him clombering up the stairs, she let go of Michelle.

Steve, dressed in full racing attire, leaned in the doorframe. "Hey! Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just a minute."

Then he took notice of Michelle, walking over and wrapping an arm around her. "And who are you?" he asked flashing her a cheesy grin.

"That's Michelle. She's staying for the weekend. And she wants to come watch us race."

He thought a moment, while sitting on her bed. Amara noticed Michelle's distaste for him as soon as he backed away. Something inside her flared up. "Okay, why not? I could always use more fan girls." He stood up. "I'll meet you there, okay?" he said kissing her cheek.

"Okay," she answered as he left. Seconds later, both girls heard his bike roar to like and speed away. "Such a jerk."

Michelle nodded. "I agree. He knows me for two seconds and tries to flirt?"

"Don't take it too hard, Michelle. He does that with all the girls."

"Okay, by the way, how are we getting there?" Michelle asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Amara promised.

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? What will happen? **Stay tuned.**

Please R&R and tell me if you liked it.

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


	5. Bikes and Close Calls

Chapter 3 **thanks to**: That70sshowlova, SangLune, petiyaka, Vampireluver23, ReaderMarz, James Birdsong

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Epic Kisses

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 5: Bikes and Close Calls**

A few minutes later they were out in the garage where Amara pulled a dusty sheet from a vehicle.

The bike was midnight black and single flames from the back of the seat to the exhaust pipe lined each side. The double seat was gray and the helmets matched the bike.

Michelle stared in horror and fascination. "We-we're taking th-that?" she stuttered as she took a step forward.

"Yeah," she said dusting off the excess dirt and grime from her last ride. "Come on."

She nodded, walking forward until she was an inch from reaching Amara's hand.

Amara dismounted from it and stood in front of her. "You don't want to go, do you?" she asked glumly.

Michelle bit her lip. "Well, yes, but—"

"But you're never ridden anything like this before, right?" Michelle nodded, staring at her feet. "It'll be okay," she told her, wrapping her arms around her as Michelle rested her head in her neck. Then Amara smiled. "Here," she said letting go, "watch me."

Michelle nodded watching as Amara mounted the bike with ease. She took a breath and walked closer. "Promise I won't fall off?"

Amara put on her helmet and handed the extra to her, smiling. "I promise." She patted the seat. "Now put the helmet on, strap it and get behind me."

Michelle smiled nervously, strapping on the helmet and swinging her leg over. "Okay, now what?"

"Now," Amara grabbed her friend's arms and wrapped them around her waist and locked her fingers, "hold onto me." She turned her head. "If you feel too bad, just close your eyes and lean into me more, but keep your grip."

"O-okay."

She smiled. "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

A second later, she hit the throttle and the bike roared like a lion, making Michelle jump and clutch her tighter. "I'm not sure about thi-i-i-i-isssssss!" Michelle said as they left the garage and sped down the street.

For the most part, the street was deserted, which was good, because Amara wasn't sure how her friend would handle swerving through a bunch of traffic. Michelle's hold on her was so strong that she was struggling to breathe. _Oh good, a red light,_ she thought as they slowed to a stop.

Once Michelle noticed they weren't moving, she chanced a look at the driver whom she noticed was wheezing heavily. Realizing why, she loosened her grip. "I'm sorry!" she shouted over the motor's roar, but her friend just waved it off and when the light turned green, they raced to their destination.

In total, it took them about 20 minutes to reach the track. By now, Michelle was shaking and clutching her for dear life.

"Michelle?" Amara asked quietly as they crawled to the stands. "Michelle, you don't have to hold so tight anymore."

Still nothing.

So Amara killed the engine and put it on its stand. Gently, she grabbed her friend's hands and pried them apart. "We're here," she said, swinging both legs over one side. "You're okay. It's gonna be okay," she said putting an arm around her.

"I-I don't," she began but stopped.

Amara noticed how green she looked. Quickly she looked around, spotting a restroom easily within running distance for her.

"Okay here, let me get down," she said letting go of her and dismounting. "Hey V!" she shouted in the distance.

A tall blonde boy a few years older than her look up from the track. "Yeah, Mar?"

Gently, she scooped her friend from her bike into her arms. "Hang on," she said as she began the trek to the restroom. "Watch my bike, will you?" she shouted.

"No problem!" V jumped the fence and grabbed her bike, walking it over to the starting line.

"Okay, good."

"A-Amara?" she whispered as her friend reached the landing and walked in.

"Yeah?" she asked finding an open stall—which wasn't hard seeing as only certain people could race on weekends—and sat Michelle on the floor, pulling her hair back just in time as she emptied her stomach. "It's okay. Guess I should've warned you about it. Sorry." She said rubbing her back.

After 10 minutes, Michelle pulled back and wiped her mouth with a paper towel Amara offered. "Thanks."

She smiled warily. "Anytime," she said as they sat against the tile wall, Michelle's head against her shoulder. "So, do you want me to take you back or—"

Before she could respond, though, Steve pounded on the door. "10 minutes 'til you forfeit." He tsked. "Didn't think you were a quitter!"

Amara gently sat her against the wall and stood. "I'll be right back." She went outside.

"Well, well, so you decided to come out after all," he mocked.

"Can it, idiot! My friend is sick! Say I forfeited the race! Go ahead! Think it'll hurt my pride?" She shouted, backing him against the corner. "I don't give a damn! Go on, gloat!"

"Well, I uh…" he said flustered. He finally sighed. "I'll give you half an hour to be there. It'll give me a chance to make an impression on the track." He stalked away. Normally, he wouldn't do that, but her friend was something else and he knew she'd cheer for him.

"You didn't have to say that, Amara," she said, stepping out from behind the door.

She whipped around. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough."

"Are you okay? Do you want me to take you back so you can rest on my bed?"

Michelle came up and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm fine now, but when we leave, could you take it a bit slower?"

Amara smiled. "Anything you want. Now, ready to watch me leave him in the dust?"

"Absolutely!" she said as they walked to the track.

Amara smiled, seeing the fence. "This'll be good!" she laughed.

Michelle looked at her oddly. "Why?"

She hesitated. "Well, it's the reason he wants you here—"

"—he thinks I'll cheer for him?" she asked. Her friend nodded. "Don't you have gear to put on?" Michelle asked as they walked through the gate and she took a seat on the bottom bleacher.

Amara smiled, turning away from a dust cloud as Steve ha just passed them. She cocked an eyebrow. "Wow," she said, leaning on the fence, "how deep is that imprint going to be? Idiot! If he goes…out of…" she grinned, turning back to her friend.

"What?" she asked smiling.

"Dirt bike racing requires speed, precision and, most of all, balance. If there's a dip in the track like he's making then…"

"You're going to cheat?"

She sighed. "Here cheat is a strong word. I prefer to use his victory track against him."

"He does this a lot?"

She shrugged. "No, only when they're girls he wants to impress." She walked off the cement. "I have to go get ready. I'll be back before the race starts."

"Okay."

Watching Amara walk away, Michelle had to honestly wonder if this friendship would be more just as … quickly as she'd shown up last night. Yeah, a kiss was a kiss, but the way she walked just made something inside of her warm and happy. They weren't announcing anything. Amara's mother had made a subtle reference, but then she hadn't considered what it could mean, just saw it as conversation. _But breaking up with that jerk isn't because of me…is it? Really?_ She wondered.

An engine's roar made her jump, then she noticed Steve walking his bike up to the fence. "Hey, gonna wish me good luck?" he asked.

Honestly, she didn't want to, but given what Amara had told her about him… "Good luck!" she said cheerily.

He smiled. "Thanks. I'm gonna run her off the track."

She sighed, but kept quiet. Something about this seemed…off. He was a jerk, granted, but still.

He pulled himself up onto the fence and climbed over. He sat beside her. "How 'bout a kiss for good luck?"

Truly appalled, she tried to inch her way away from him, but he followed her every move. She reached the end and tried to stand, but he wouldn't let her. "Wh-what are you doing?"

He smiled. "Trying to get a kiss from my new girl."

"I'm not your new girl! You're with Amara!" she said, trying to pull away.

He grinned. "Was." He said, wrapping an arm around her.

* * *

Amara had just walked out of the lockerroom. Her senses told her something wasn't right. And she was proven when she saw where his bike sat. "Crap!" she ran over and jumped the fence like he had.

He wasn't paying attention to anything, but was shocked when he felt someone pulling him away from his new 'prize'. "What the—?"

She pulled him off and threw him to the cement. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He chuckled. "You're out. I have my eye on someone new!" he said, getting to his feet.

"I don't think so!" she wrestled him to the ground. "You come in here and make a whole scene because you can't keep anything inside. If I ever see you—"

She was interrupted by the loud speakers, saying they had five minutes to the race. Thinking quickly, she picked him up and dumped him over the side onto the track, dusting off her black uniform and picking up her helmet.

Seeing how shaken her friend was, she went to sit beside her. "Hey, its okay. I got him."

Michelle looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes, wiping them and nodded. She then leaned against her shoulder, shaking.

Sighing, and thorough pissed, Amara wrapped her free arm around her. "Hey, would you like a better view?"

Michelle looked up, hearing people yelling and seeing steve's helmet crashing into the dirt. Then the rider Amara had called V earlier ran over to them.

"A-Are you okay? I didn't know and then when I did Amara had already…" he said hurriedly, handing her a bottle of water.

She accepted it gratefully. "I think, for right now, I'm okay," she whispered.

Amara nodded. "So what about the race?"

V sighed. "I would've banned him right away, but I figured you wanted your chance first," he answered with a smile.

"Banned," Michelle asked, "for how long?"

Amara turned to her. "For good, at least on this track. Banning is like disqualifying someone."

She nodded.

V stood up. "You shoud go to your bike, I'll make sure she has a good seat an Steve won't bother her."

Amara looked at her. "Are you okay with that?"

She nodded again.

"Good. God, I hope I beat his ass good."

"You will," Michelle answered.

* * *

Michelle sighed, sitting on the bed. "I can't believe I have to leave tomorrow."

Amara walked in after her. "Yeah, hopefully we can do this again." she sighed. "Well, without him, but that shouldn't be a problem anymore." She sat beside her.

"How'd he take it?"

She shook her head. "Okay, more pissed off than anything, but, for your safety, I didn't say I had someone new."

She raised an eyebrow while resting her head on Amara's shoulder. "Do you? I mean, what is this? I know it's more than we think, but we're only 13 after all." She sighed. "And, sooner or later, my mother will find out."

Amara sighed. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

**A/N:** So what do you think? What will happen? Before anyone asks, yes Amara won the race. And I know, vitually, nothing of dirt bike racing, so I just skipped it.

**Stay tuned.**

Please R&R and tell me if you liked it.

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


	6. Secret No More

Chapter 4 & 5 **thanks to**: Vampireluver23, petiyaka, SangLune, ReaderMarz, James Birdsong & That70sshowlova

Epic Kisses

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 6: Secret No More**

2 years later…

Two years had passed since the night Michelle had ridden her bike so many miles all the way to Amara's and reunited with her best friend.

It was a night that changed both of their lives for the better, but since she'd left that first Sunday, Michelle had had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. And though she was sure it was from fear of being 'found out' by her mother, she still wondered.

What _exactly_ would happen when she found out?

Hell, it was an absolute miracle she hadn't found out by now. How they had managed it for the last two years exactly, she didn't know. Most of the times they had been together had been on the weekend, when Michelle's mother didn't give a fuck where she was at.

It was during the week, when she had piano and violin lessons, that she was stricter than hell.

She was forbidden—yes, forbidden—to miss a _single_ practice. Once when she was seven she had a horrible case of strep throat, combined with a violent case of the flu and her mother still got her up every day and forced her to practice. She understood it… partly. She was a prodigy in her family, extremely gifted at both playing the piano and violin, though the violin came more naturally to her.

But that was enough of those thoughts for the moment.

She sighed as she walked into her bedroom after a shower, a towel wrapped securely around her middle as well as her hair. She turned, shutting her door and walking over to sit on her bed.

Gingerly, she unwrapped her hair, dried the ends, and then she tossed it to the floor. She walked over to her dresser, grabbing a cherry red flowy top and a pair of black slacks. She walked over, discarded the towel and pulled on a clean pair of underwear underneath the clothing. After applying a semi-light layer of makeup she walked over to an object covered by a white sheet.

Not only was she talented at the violin and piano, but painting was also a budding talent. She hadn't realized how good she was until she'd seen her friend again. Painting allowed her to see her friend's face anytime, even when her mother was home. Though she kept the paintings hidden from her eyes. She didn't want them to be destroyed.

She uncovered the easel, picking up the paintbrush and dipping it in black paint to color the dirt bike. She'd begun outlining it, when the door was flung open.

Her mother walked into the room, seeing her with the paintbrush. "Painting again?"

Quickly, she covered it up. "Yes," she bit harshly. "Why are you so concerned?"

She walked over, standing behind her. Her hand on her daughter's shoulder felt like hot brimstone, making Michelle flinch inside. "I'm not concerned. I'm glad you found something else you like to do." She began to lift the sheet. "Can I take a look?"

She swatted her hand away. "No, it isn't finished yet."

"Well, would some constructive critique kill you?"

_Possibly._ "No, there's just not enough to judge yet," she said in partial honesty.

Her mother huffed, lifting the sheet when she wasn't looking. "Who the fuck is this?"

Turning around, she spoke calmly. "This is Amara. You remember her, don't you, Mother? The best friend you pulled me away from?" she asked harshly. "You said she was a 'bad influence' on me?"

"She did have a bad influence on you," her mother chided.

Her temper flared for a reason she could only attribute to as protection of a memory. "She did not have a bad influence on me!"

"She flirted with you!"

"We were six! She complimented me! It's what friends do!"

"Friends kiss?"

Michelle nodded. "Yes, yes they do! How the hell was I supposed to know it would lead to that?"

Her mother's eyes narrowed. "If you continue seeing that-that abomination, don't expect to come crying when she finds someone new."

"She won't! she cares about me!"

Her brow raised. "Oh? And how do you know that?"

"I just know she does," she stated matter-o-factly.

"You little bitch! You kissed her again didn't you?"

Her face turned to cold stone. "Why is it any of your fucking business?"

The next thing she knew, her eye was throbbing and she was on the ground watching teary-eyed as her mother walked out. Michelle sighed, knowing her language upset her, but even more surprised at her actually getting hit.

She stood up, walking on shaky legs over to her bed and sat down. She picked up the phone, wiped her eyes and dialed the number. It rang four times.

"Yes? Tenoh residence?" she heard Amara's mother say.

She swallowed hard. "H-hi Mrs. Tenoh. Is Amara home?"

"No, she won't be home for another hour. What's wrong?"

_Damn! Then again, I am crying a river._ "I, uh, got into an argument with mother and now my eye is a horrible shade of blue."

She had a hard time finding her voice for a second. "Sh-she hit you?"

"Mhm," was all she could manage at the moment.

Silence was on the line for a few moments. "What's your address?"

Through scared tears, she told her where she lived. "Why?"

She sighed. "Well, I can't let my second daughter be hurt now, can I?"

Michelle smiled remembering. Their mothers used to be best friends, so in a way, they each had two mothers. "For how long?"

"As long as you want. Pack your bags."

She bit her lip. "But I can't ju—" In the middle of her conversation, the phone was wrenched from her grasp as she felt something sharp hit the back of her head and faded into darkness…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? What will happen?**

Sooooo sorry I haven't updated this in a while you guys!

I guess you could say I've gotten back to writing Yuri for this story because of my 'obsession' with Alex Cabot & Olivia Benson from Law & Order SVU. I've written a few stories with them.

Again, sorry for such a looooooooooooong delay. For the longest time, this chapter stumped me, but I think my writing will become easier.

Please read and review!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


	7. Shell Shock

Epic Kisses

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever

**Chapter 7: Shell Shock**

Amara sighed, waiting outside school for her mom. She'd called saying a family member had taken seriously ill and had said she had to come with her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mom pull up. She walked over, getting in the passenger seat. "What's so important?" she asked, shrugging off her backpack to the floor and buckling her seatbelt. "Who died?"

She bit her lip. "I think Michelle is in serious trouble. She called a few minutes ago. Her mother punched her and the line went dead while she was talking to me."

Her mouth dropped in shock. "Hit her? What on earth could've—? Oh, no! No, no, no!"

Her mother sighed. "That's my theory, too. I have her address. Let's go."

"Let's just hope we're not too late, Hey, did her mom ever used to be, you know, violent?"

Her mother shrugged. "Not generally, but she's pretty…oh what's the term?"

"Homophobic?"

"Basically."

Amara ran a hand through her short sandy-blonde locks. "But she—we didn't even consider it that! We-we don't even know what that was!" she sighed. "She was probably defending me."

Her mother sighed. "Well, apparently, her mother does."

"I just hope she's okay when we get there."

* * *

Michelle groaned, noticing her head hurt very badly. The air smelled sterile and she realized, unfortunately, that she was in a hospital bed. She wanted to open her eyes, but was afraid her mom was there.

She squinted, looking over surprised by who was there. "Ms. Tenoh?"

She set the newspaper beside her. "Well hi," she said, running a hand through her hair, "glad to see you're awake."

"Where's my mom?" she asked fearfully.

She sighed. "She's in jail, sweetie, but don't worry. Everything's settled and you'll live with us, okay?"

Michelle smiled, but then sighed. "She must've cracked my skull open. It really hurts!"

"She did give you a pretty good concussion, but the doctor says you'll be fine, minus the major headache for a few days."

She nodded. "Good. Where's Amara?"

The woman's expression darkened a bit. "She needed something constructive to keep her occupied, so she's packing up the things she thinks you'll need. She was very worried about you. Wouldn't stop pacing and checking the monitors."

"She's a great friend. So, I'll be going to school with her too I'm guessing?"

She nodded. "Yes, but the paperwork needs to come from your other school first. It should take about a week, I'm thinking, so you're head should be feeling quite a bit better by then."

"Good."

"Hey," Amara said from the doorway before walking in. "How are you feeling?"

She thought a minute. "Better than I was. How did you get here?"

Smiling, the racer set her helmet on the bed below her friend's feet. "Wanna take a wild guess?"

Michelle laughed. "Nah."

Amara pulled a chair up beside the bed. "I saw some of your paintings. You're very talented."

Michelle blushed a bit. "Thank you, but they're not finished yet. Besides, I'm really more talented at playing the piano and violin."

"Really?" Ms. Tenoh asked. "You'll have to play something for us when you feel up to it."

"Yeah, I'd love to hear it," Amara agreed.

She smiled. "Okay!"

"When can she leave with us, Mom?" Amara asked, anxious to get as far away from there as possible. She'd never been fond of hospitals.

"I'm not sure, but I'll go let the doctor know she's awake." She left the room.

"How are you?" Michelle asked.

She shrugged. "I'm…okay I guess."

"Worried about little me?"

"A bit," she admitted. "Okay, a lot, but part of me doesn't understand why. It's just…it/s weird."

Michelle laid her hand on hers. "That happens between friends, doesn't it? You worry if something happens?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

Two days later, Michelle was released from the hospital. During the two days she was there though, when Amara wasn't visiting her, she and her mother were getting the spare room squared away. The walls were painted the color of Michelle's eyes and hair—deep aqua and the curtains were of neat white lace. They would have the ugly brown carpet replaced with a rich red—which Michelle insisted needn't be done, but went along with—when more time was available.

Amara liked her room exactly the way it was, white walls covered in racing posters and ugly brown carpet and all. Besides, since her floor was already the color, she, generally, didn't need to worry too much about dirt or mud. It was nothing that wouldn't come up with some cleaner anyway.

Michelle was now lying on her bed, waiting for Amara to return with a cold pack. Her whole life was going to be different now. Her bitchy mother was out of the picture, hopefully for good. Her head still pounded. She heard footsteps and looked over to see Amara walk in, lying beside her after placing the cold pack on her pillow so she could lay on it. She sighed, then buried her face in her friend's shoulder, sobs overtaking her.

Amara wrapped her arm around her, not used to this much emotion, but still not wanting to see he cry. "Hey, it's gonna be okay now. I promise," she said, rubbing her back.

She nodded, snuggling closer. "Sorry, but I-I just…"

She shrugged. "Normally, I don't like it when people cling to me-"

"-oh, okay," she turned the other way.

"You didn't let me finish," she said as she took her hand. "But with you I don't mind."

She smiled, turning onto her back. "Really?"

Amara nodded. "How's your head?"

"Okay, I guess." She stood up, going over to the corner of the room and folding the sheet to the back of the easel and pulling her paints out from under the stand. She looked back. "I don't suppose I could get a cup of water?"

Amara walked over. "You shouldn't push yourself."

She shook her head. "I've always done this when I'm upset. It relaxes me."

Amara rested a hand on her shoulder. "We could watch a movie."

She shrugged her off, walking back over and sitting on the bed. "Can I...just be alone for a bit?"

"Well, yeah, of course. I'm heading out in two hours. I'll come in and tell you, okay?"

Michelle nodded moving up and climbing under the covers as she walked out. It wasn't that she didn't want here there. Everything was happening all at once.

Her mother had given her a concussion and had been put away and...now she had to adjust to a whole new life away from her. Not that she wasn't grateful to get away, but still.

She sighed walking from the room and down to the garage steps where Amara was lying on her back under her bike.

"...Hi," she said after a few minutes of watching her.

Amara, surprised, dropped the wrench with a clang as well as an, "Ouch!" she got herself out but laid still, rubbing the mark on her head before sitting up, covered with dust. She brushed it off and went to sit by her. "Thought you wanted a little time?"

"I do, but it's just...it's all happening at once, you know? First Mom and my head, now she's gone and I'm here away from mostly all I've ever known. I just…"

"Here," Amara offered her water. "You know, I never thought of it that way. I suppose it would be...scary—"

"—Terrifying."

"Right, but, you know, if you wanted me to take you to your old neighborhood..."

She sighed. "I don't know."

Amara put an arm around her. "Well, if you do," she kissed her cheek, "let me know."

* * *

**Author's Note: **What do you think? What will happen?

Review thanks to: T2Kaze, emily, petiyaka & KittyAttack

Sooooo sorry I haven't updated this in a while you guys!

Please read & review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever**


End file.
